


Non possum fugere|无可躲藏

by kutnahorabones



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 艾洛伊兹快要死了，她给玛丽安写了一封信。
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Non possum fugere|无可躲藏

看了《燃烧女子的肖像》，到底意难平，狗尾续貂写了这篇东西。一切历史细节均未经考证，有不严密、与您对历史、剧情、人物理解不一致以及OOC之处，以您的理解为准，还请一笑而过。  
——以下正文——  
亲爱的玛丽安，  
医生告诉我已时日无多，故而我想，写这封信的时候到了。  
我这一生，在其他所有人眼中，几乎没有什么可抱怨的。我的丈夫阶层不算非常高而家境殷实，对我的出身、嫁妆恰到好处的仰慕，——想来我母亲的确在这件事上尽了力。  
诚如你所告诉我的，米兰是一座伟大的城市，无穷无尽的艺术和音乐，繁荣的贸易与学术，伦巴第平原富庶温厚，尽管夏季干热冬天潮湿，但这里的空气总算比起我早年在修道院的生涯要轻快很多。我的丈夫允许我放下家务和育儿，独自出门听音乐会、观看演出。作为斯卡拉剧院的头一批观众之一，我也不算不荣幸。我喜欢美术，他便破费延请名家为我和女儿绘制肖像。  
在这里我终于听到了你推荐的维瓦尔第。我看到了你所热爱的绘画与雕塑。我长久于你曾提起的伟大建筑侧畔徜徉。  
通常人们写到这里会说拥有这样的一生亦已足矣，应当感激。  
我应当为此感激吗？人们通常会，可我不。  
因为这些都是我所应当拥有，而他们夺走了它，就好像那幅获得大奖的《俄耳甫斯的回头》上，应署上的你的名字。我们本应当拥有那些。自由于我，名望于你，幸福于我们。他们用他们承袭的权力和整个社会的默契夺走了这些，甚至抽走了这一切的基础。就像他们甚至不让你学习男人的人体结构，——从起点就想要剥夺你创造伟大艺术的全力。  
啊，说到那幅画，或许您并不知道，我和你的很多拥趸一样，从你的画坊订购了那幅画的复制品。我丈夫在订购时使用了他的名字，这倒不是因为我不能在这样的业务里使用我自己的名字，而是因为我想延续我们那沉默的的默契。当我在楼梯上要你回头，我们就都一起做出了选择。他们企图这样描述女人——我们没有承担选择的后果的能力，因此不能给我们选择的权力。但我想说，穷尽一生，我们证明了自己能对自己做出的选择承担起所有的后果。  
《俄尔普斯的回头》挂在我的写字间，——在书房之外，我要求了一间写字间。书房是我丈夫的，育儿室是孩子的，卧室是我和他共有的——实则还是他在主宰里头的一切。但写字间，总算可以说是我的空间。它不大，也不豪华精美，其实本来只是楼梯转角的一个房间而已，但我很喜欢它。因为除我之外不会有任何人进来，它是我的避难所。  
人们说优雅主妇的写字间并不应该挂这样感情激烈的作品，——通常她们更喜欢尺寸不大的风景画；亦或者是圣母像，前景是天使报喜、圣母怜子，后面是一些浅淡的山川。亚平宁半岛的景色不可谓不神秀，我倒也并非不敬神、不爱孩子，可我永远不会爱那样的题材。因为这么多年来，我总是无法不克制去想，为什么我们不能生活在一起，为什么我们不能共同抚育一个领养的孩子。她会有你的艺术天分，会有我对诗的敏锐。  
你不会奇怪我知道你的作坊的消息，对吗？你知道我一定会关注你，以我自己的方式。纵然我在地狱，也有人会带来人间的消息。  
相熟的画师总是带来你的消息，他们说你不仅画坊生意兴隆，还以代理先父遗作为名走遍欧洲画展，我总会想到你的倔强的下巴，我总是会想象你工作的样子，你会皱起眉毛吗？你手下的画师们工作成效不佳你会生气吗？我无法想象太多，因为我们只不过相处了那样有限的时日。平日里我喜欢观察工作者的女人，尤其是那些依靠自己的智慧与技能谋生的女子。别误会，我并不是爱上了另外的谁，我只是想在她们的身上揣度你的影子。可我能接触的”工作的女人“太少了，她们工作的性质——比如仆人、小贩、演员、厨娘，又跟你相去甚远。  
因此，我并不感谢我的婚姻，谁会感谢牢狱稍许舒适？我也不感谢我的母亲，我深爱她，亦怜悯她，但谁会感谢母亲为自己寻得了牢狱中更舒适的一间？  
这一生，我所唯一感谢的，是上帝令我遇见你。  
我不想描述婚姻是多么令人烦闷。米兰有艺术然而亦有商旅兴旺之地的俗气。据我丈夫和女儿说，我已经让他们的生活比别人家变得有生趣。我无法不想象，如果和你在一起，你一定会让它们变得格外不同。  
日复一日，当我在新的一天醒来，我总要问自己为什么还要活着。——别忘了我还有一个自杀而死的姐姐。据说自杀是一种会在家族里传染的习性。在你来到布列塔尼亚之前，我曾经想过，像我这样的人，也许有一天我会愤怒到发疯，也许有一天我也会跳下米兰的大运河。可我没有。  
若有什么要感谢的，我应当感谢你。  
我快要死了。如今我敢这样说，我未曾有一天不想起你。当候鸟飞过冬天雾气蒙蒙的天空，晨光穿过大教堂白色火焰一般的尖顶，如音符掠过琴弦奏响对上帝的崇敬；当我的孩子第一声啼哭，当她在教堂里走向另一段人生的起点——我很欣慰的是那是她自己的选择，当我在剧院或者街头听到维瓦尔第的音乐，当秋天的大雨带来海洋潮湿的空气，我总是想起你。  
每当想到你，回忆就会消解我的痛苦，平和我的愤怒。你明白，我已经老了。衰老令我的记忆破碎如老教堂干裂的壁画，而你的面容却与日俱增地清晰。不仅仅是我闭上眼睛就能看到你的样子，你的身体依然随时能够穿过我的身体，让我看到大海，让我体验风暴。  
我很快就要死了。  
你知道，我自幼在家、在修道院一直被告知死后会有天堂与地狱之分，但后来也总有人告诉我其实并没有这回事。我最近经常在想这个问题。我该选择相信吗？  
像我这样婚前与同性相爱之人，死前亦必定不会为此忏悔，我无法上升到天堂，我是，我相信你亦是。我姐姐自杀而死，也无法上到天堂。如果相信有地狱，那么我会被烈火永世焚烧，如果选择不相信，死亡就意味着从此一切会飞烟灭。那，还是有地狱吧。如果死后能有这样与你重逢的机会，那烈火焚身也不值一提。  
我会在地狱等待你，当你到来——愿那一天久远，牵你的手带你穿越地狱的永恒之火。放心，那时候我已经走过一次了，我会知道该怎样做。我会把你引荐给我的姐姐，告诉她，永远不必因为把无法逃脱的命运甩了我而道歉，正因为她勇敢的逃离，我才遇到了你。

上帝啊，我快要死了。据说人们无论多么勇敢，写下这样的字时都会害怕，可我不，真的。我甚至有点期待。我感谢你很多事，这也许是最后也最重要的一桩——你让我不畏惧死亡。

永远挚爱你的，  
艾洛伊兹

**Author's Note:**

> 1、斯卡拉大剧院1778年首演，前身是公爵剧院。电影设定在1760年。因此我猜测她也许去过斯卡拉剧院。斯卡拉剧院至今尚在运营，我非常喜欢它的芭蕾舞团，因此怀藏私心地把它加进去。  
> 2、“世界是一所巨大的牢狱，……而丹麦是其中最坏的一间”是《哈姆雷特》里的台词。  
> 3、“米兰大教堂是白色火焰”这句话实际上是马克·吐温所说的。  
> 4、我以前在读美术史时留意到当时一些知名画家会开设画坊，培训学徒，制作复制品，比如鲁本斯。我不知道玛丽安是否也这样做，或者说当时法国是否有女性开设画坊，此处仅根据电影中玛丽安的教学作此假设。  
> 5、与同性相爱者、自杀者无法上天堂是宗教观念。本人并不支持此观点。  
> 6、其他风俗和历史细节均未经考证，如有与您意见不一致之处，以您为准。


End file.
